Pecαdo Pecαminoso
by Lady Bernkastel
Summary: Un enorme pecado es forjar un vinculo con un demonio y mas con el "Lord de los Demonios", pero al parecer aquella ángel de cabellos azules no logro evitar sentir un gran amor por el. — ¡Es un demonio! Entiéndelo, apenas es aceptable enamorarse de un Humano. — No tengo opción, me la llevare al infierno si es necesario./Capitulo # 2: "Cielo". Dedicado a: kAeDe-HiMe.
1. Capitulo 1: El Cielo y e Infierno

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Pec****α**do Pec******α**minoso —

**By: Lady Bernkastel.**

**Capitulo I: El Cielo y el Infierno.**

**Dedicado a: kAeDe-HiMe.****  
**

_**S**us lágrimas caían sin parar, pero aun mantenía esa linda sonrisa en todo momento, no se arrepentía de nada. Su pecado más grande fue haberse enamora del mismo "Lord de los Demonios" y como ya se menciono con anterioridad, no se arrepentía, al contrario… estaba feliz y agradecida de saber que pudo amar a alguien aunque fuera de manera prohibida. _

_Por una fuerza divina, sintió que sus brazos eran extendidos a los lados al igual que sus hermosas alas blancas, dando a entender que era la hora. Aquella misma fuerza comenzó a elevarla hacia arriba al eje de una inmensa cruz de madera donde el cruce perpendicular la esperaba, siendo observada por los demás ángeles y los altos mandos que eran los arcángeles. Cuando finalmente estuvo a la misma altura que el cruce de la cruz, escucho la voz de la diosa de los cielos._

– _Juvia Loxar, aun a pesar de todo mostraste una gran lealtad a mí y a los demás ángeles que viven en el cielo, así que por lo tanto en el momento de tu muerte, serás bendecida para que descanses en paz._

– _Muchas gracias diosa… — dijo la chica sumamente feliz. — Gracias por haber cuidado y bendecido a Juvia._

– _Este es el pago por tu más grande pecado Juvia, lo sabes ¿no?_

– _Si. — ella asintió dando finalizada su conversación y agachando la cabeza esperando finalmente su "bendecido" final._

_Y al abrir los ojos al no sentir aquella luz divina que purificaría sus pecados, nunca creo que él estaría frente a ella en este momento. _

– _No permitiré esto. — decía aquel demonio de cabellos negros. — No dejare que me la arrebaten._

– _G-Gray-sama…_

**†**

Realmente estaba demasiado nerviosa, esta sería la primera vez que iría en un verdadero encuentro "pacifico" entre Ángeles y Demonios, para tratar acerca de acuerdos que había entre ellos y llevar su relación lo más pacifica posible.

— Juvia. — de la enorme habitación entro una joven de cabellos peli rosados que también tenía era misma mirada que ella. — ¿También estas nerviosa?

— Lo mismo debe Juvia preguntarte Meredy. — sonrió nerviosamente la peliazul llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho. — Al ser la primera vez que vamos al "limite".

— Tienes razón. — asintió Meredy. — Lo malo es que escuche que tú tendrás que entregar los acuerdos a los demonios en persona.

— Juvia ya se lo imaginaba. — dijo algo asustada. — Juvia no sabe en qué pensar.

— Otra cosa, el mismísimo Lord de los Demonios será quien recibirá los pergaminos. — la pelirrosa se mostraba algo preocupada. — Escuche que el Lord anterior murió como lo dicto Satanás ya que era su momento de partir.

— Incluso tanto los ángeles como los demonios mueren a manos de nuestro alto mando. — entro inesperadamente a la habitación blanca, un joven de cabellos blancos llevando una túnica blanca sobre el pareciendo un poco a una armadura. — Juvia, Meredy es hora de que se marchen, dos arcángeles las acompañaran al "limite".

— De acuerdo, gracias Lyon-sama. — Juvia se mostro algo determinante para así no dejarse intimidar por los demonios que estarían allí, así que se relajo y se preocupo mas en concentrarse hasta que llegaran a ese lugar.

— Vamos Juvia. — Meredy la tomo de las mangas acampanadas de su vestido blanco para jalarla con suavidad directo a la salida. — Nos veremos más tarde Lyon-san.

— Juvia. — Lyon la tomo de la mano deteniendo su andar por el momento. — Por favor ten cuidado, me preocupas mucho al saber que será tu primera vez de ir al "limite", así que cuídate.

— Gracias por preocuparte Lyon-sama. — la de orbes oscuros le sonrió para que finalmente tanto ella como Meredy se fueran rápidamente en busca de los arcángeles.

Ambas chicas caminaban por los pasillos de la enorme estructura que era el hogar de todos los ángeles existentes del cielo, era como un enorme castillo para acogerlos a todos hecho por nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Dios para que sus ángeles vivieran en paz y armonía dentro de esas murallas blancas.

— Al parecer se nota que Lyon te quiere mucho. — decía Meredy sonriendo inocentemente. — Creo que está enamorado de ti Juvia.

— Juvia ya lo sabe. Lyon-sama se lo dijo hace tiempo. — menciono la peliazul con la cabeza en alto.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Y qué le dijiste? — la de largos cabellos rosados se mostro muy curiosa.

— Juvia lo rechazo. — dijo sin rodeos, pero mostrando algo de lastima en su rostro. — Juvia no puede corresponderle a Lyon-sama.

— Lastima, pensaba que era el indicado para ti Juvia.

— Juvia únicamente ve a Lyon-sama como un buen amigo, Juvia aun espera a la persona indicada. — estaba ilusionada ya que aun a pesar de todo, siendo una de las ángeles más populares del cielo, rechazaba gentilmente a aquellos que trataban de pretenderla, porque no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos.

— Algún día lo encontraras, puede que llegue inesperadamente ¿no lo crees? — le sonrió a la peliazul quien le correspondió.

— Tienes razón Meredy.

— Juvia, Meredy. — escucharon una voz más adelante y vieron que era un anciano bajito y un hombre más alto que él y de ellas, trayendo bajo el brazo una especie de pergamino color amarillo y atado a un cordón dorado para evitar ser abierto antes de tiempo.

— Señor Makarov, Señor Gildarts. — ambas dieron reverencia.

— Es el momento de irnos al "limite", Juvia ten esto. — Gildarts le entrego el pergamino para abrazarlo contra sí misma y evitar que cayera. — Cuando lleguemos, tendrás que dárselo al joven Lord.

— Como usted diga. — asintió Juvia, tanto ella como Meredy habían preparado su armamento para alguna cuestión.

Todos los ángeles del cielo tenían el derecho y la obligación de portar una espada junto un carcaj blanco de flechas doradas junto con un arco del mismo color del carcaj, únicamente cuando se trataba de "asuntos" que se tenían que compartir con los demonios, si ellos se revelaban, entonces usarían esas armas santas para así derrotarlos y de paso purificarlos por sus grandes faltas a los dos clanes. La pelirrosa y la peliazul llevaban su arco y flechas a su espalda entre sus alas blancas y la espada entre su cintura donde traían un cinto dorado.

— Sera mejor irnos. — dio el anunció Makarov para que el cuarteto caminara a las enormes puertas de salida y salir, yendo al borde de la nube donde residía el recinto celestial para abrir las alas y volar hacia abajo donde allí estaría el lugar de encuentro con los demonios.

— No se preocupen. — menciono Makarov. — Mientras estén con nosotros, no les pasara nada. — dijo al haberse dado cuenta de las indecisiones de las chicas mientras volaban.

— Muchas gracias Señor Makarov. — agradeció Meredy aliviada.

Fueron unos minutos cuando lograron distinguir un bosque con arboles verdes y perfectamente saludables, para aterrizar con suavidad y buscar el punto de encuentro. — Llegamos. — menciono el anciano.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunto Meredy.

— Estamos en el "limite". — respondió Gildarts. — Mas adelante encontraremos una pequeña cadena de casas donde allí será nuestra reunión, para ser más breve, se le llama "limite" porque es el centro entre nuestro territorio del cielo y del infierno.

— Este es el único lugar permitido donde habitantes de ambos lugares pueden reunirse para poder hacer los acuerdos de una manera "pacifica". — Makarov termino con la explicación. — Antes hubo historias de enfrentamientos entre ángeles y demonios, pero ahora estamos aquí ante el mandato de Dios para tratar a un acuerdo con ellos.

Los Arcángeles abrieron las alas para únicamente volar a unos centímetros del suelo comenzando a moverse. — Vamos al pueblo.

Las chicas hicieron lo mismo para seguirlos, ya que no tenían idea de dónde ir, si hubieran ido solas, entonces estarían fritas, no fue mucho lo que volaron porque habían aterrizado en un área cerca de punto de encuentro, Meredy diviso unas especies de casas de madera blanca y otras de madera negra dándose cuenta que ya estaban llegando. — ¿Ese es el lugar?

— Si. — afirmo el anciano.

Conforme llegaron, se dieron cuenta de unas presencias dándose cuenta que los demonios habían llegado primero y eso era algo raro, ya que ellos no respetaban la puntualidad y llegaban en el momento que se les daba la gana y por primera vez, estaban antes que ellos.

Eran alrededor de cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, todos vestidos de ropajes y armaduras negras, pero el que sobresalía mas era el joven Lord de los Demonios que llamaba más la atención por su semblante, unos cuernos negros sobresaliendo de su cabeza y algo curveados hacia adelante, vistiendo además una enorme capa negra y algo pesada que lo envolvía totalmente.

Allí fue donde Juvia lo vio. _A aquel joven Lord misterioso._

**†**

**F**astidio era la palabra indicada por lo que sentía en este momento al igual que una gran pereza ya que de nuevo tendría que lidiar con aquellos santos ángeles bendecidos en el nombre de dios y tanta cursilería como los demonios denominaban. Los demonios no deberían rebajarse a tratar pacíficamente con los ángeles, ambos eran de bandos diferentes y eso nunca va a cambiar.

— Oye tarado ¿estarás listo para unos minutos? — decía un pelirrosa retando al pelinegro que estaba acomodando su traje negro. — Sabes, nunca creí que llegaría el día donde te volverías el mismísimo Lord de toda nuestra raza. Me superaste… — dijo con una retadora sonrisa cruzando los brazos y recargándose desde una pared rojiza como el carmín.

— Cierra la boca Natsu, al menos agradece que no te he hecho papilla tan pronto. — la voz burlona del joven Lord provoco al pelirrosa. — Así son las cosas, pero en una parte… mi deseo no era convertirme en Lord de los Demonios, quería tener una vida libre, pero es una orden de nuestro soberano.

— Ya no te quejes Gray, al menos así tienes una vida llena de comodidades y placeres.

— Natsu ¿Dónde están Lucy y Gajeel? — dijo el de ojos oscuros dando por terminado ese tema de conversación. — Tenemos que reunirnos para ir en nuestro encuentro con esos "chicos buenos".

— Ya nos están esperando en la salida del infierno. — menciono el pelirrosa aburrido. — No quiero ir, mejor dejémoslos plantados Gray, esto es absurdo.

— Ordenes del soberano. — dijo Gray también estando con la misma faceta que Natsu. — Incluso siendo el Lord aquí, no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de nuestro soberano, me gusten o no. —

— Al menos espero una batalla o algo por el estilo, cada vez que quiero pelear llego con que ya terminaron el asunto y no sé qué y ¡bah! — dijo Natsu caminando mientras alisaba sus ropajes negros. — ¡Happy! ¿Dónde estás? — el demonio exclamo un poco para buscar a su inseparable compañero.

— ¡Aquí estoy Natsu! — decía un pequeño y adorable gato azul volando hacia donde estaban ellos dos que salían al parecer de una enorme fortaleza de rocas sumamente fuertes. — ¡Estaba comiendo pescado!

— Nunca cambias Happy, te llame para decirte que iré al "limite" con Gray, Lucy y Gajeel, así que quiero que te quedes aquí.

— Pero Natsu, yo también quiero ir con ustedes. — lloriqueo el gatito.

— Happy, lo hago porque no te quiero arriesgar en un posible combate contra esos ángeles, en alguna de esas podrían traicionarnos y tu eres una presa fácil. — Natsu dio sus razones para que su amigo felino no saliera involucrado.

Happy era un gato del infierno y compañero de Natsu así como su mejor amigo, el alto mando, en este caso Satán, encomendó a muy pocos el privilegio de tener un gato del infierno a uno que otro demonio. Sus razones, nadie lo sabe.

— Bien, pero prométeme que algún día me llevaras contigo.

— Lo prometo Happy. — el Dragneel acaricio la cabeza del gato azul, sonriéndole para después retomar el camino junto con Gray.

El infierno era un mundo rojizo, era un lugar como si fuera un bosque donde los arboles estaban completamente marchitados y entre ellas había un montón de cabañas donde allí los demonios vivían, mientras que lo que sobresalía era aquella enorme fortaleza, casi parecido a un castillo. El cielo era carmesí y nubes negras, al igual que la luna cuando anochecía, era roja como la sangre. Ese era el infierno, un lugar donde ningún ángel se atrevería a entrar, a excepción de los _Ángeles Caídos._

Llegaron a una especia de puerta enorme con una reja negra completamente abierta, donde mas allá no se veía nada. Ambos notaron la presencia de dos individuos, una rubia que peinaba de dos coletas bajas y un hombre de cabellos negros y de ojos carmesí.

— Finalmente los dos tarados han llegado. — se burlo el acompañante de la rubia.

— Hey, mas respeto al Lord de este lugar Gajeel. — dijo Gray aprovechándose de su posición actual.

— Más tarde te daré una patada en el trasero, tarado. — le reto Natsu enfadando a Gajeel.

— No si te la doy primero, Salamander. — ambos comenzaron a discutir, mientras que Gray se acercaba a la rubia.

— Hola Lucy.

— Hola su "majestad" — dijo sonriendo la chica con la mano.

— Lucy, detente. Somos amigos y no es necesario que te dirijas hacia mí con honoríficos y todo eso. — dijo fastidiado. — Sigo siendo el mismo.

— Sigues siendo el mismo Gray, pero muchas han cambiado desde que Satán te nombro el nuevo Lord. — dijo algo melancólica. — Ya casi no estás con nosotros, siempre estas encerrando con los altos mandos.

— Lucy, ni creas que me gusta esto. Yo nunca quise ser esto lo que soy ahora, espero algún día tener que dejar este puesto, pero por el momento lo estoy aprovechando. — cruzo los brazos viendo la mini pelea de ese par de escandalosos. — Oigan, debemos irnos.

— Pero aun falta un poco para encontrarnos con esos inadaptados. — se quejo Gajeel teniendo al Dragneel en una dura llave que hacía con la longitud de sus brazos.

— Vamos chicos. — Lucy se adelanto con el pelinegro mientras los otros dos los seguían, pero aun con su discusión en pie.

Como el infierno estaba debajo del "limite", los demonios para ingresar a él, podían elevarse como si volaran, esa era la voluntad de Satán, que tenía una disputa con el Dios del cielo, ambos tratando de llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, pero se sabía que ellos junta llegarían a un trato con aquellos seres siempre vistiendo de blanco.

Divisaron con su vista el lugar de reunión, habían llegado y tenían que buscar el lugar indicado, esto daba más pereza.

— Vamos. — Gray dio la orden y fue seguido de los demás. Habían llegado a aquella pequeña cadena de casas tanto blancas como negras, cada una en su grupo correspondiente para que no hubiera inconvenientes y se armara un problema. Y los demonios son más conocidos por buscar pleitos, iniciarlos y en la mayoría de las veces, salir perdedores contra los ángeles.

Vieron a su alrededor notando la ausencia de los ángeles, Natsu bufo recriminándole al Fullbuster.

— Gray idiota ¡llegamos temprano!

— Cálmate Natsu. — la rubia nerviosamente con su sonrisa trataba de calmarlo. — No es para tanto, únicamente recibiremos los acuerdos y nos retiraremos por ahora, así como lo hemos hechos las veces que hemos venido.

— Por eso. — bufo el demonio cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el suelo esperando, mientras Lucy sonreía y se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Crees que vengan? — pregunto el Redfox al señor de los demonios.

— Ya saben de quienes estamos hablado Gajeel. — respondió Gray.

Estuvieron así unos minutos para que todos comenzaran a sentir unas presencias desagradables para ellos, Natsu y Lucy se levantaron del suelo donde permanecían sentados en la espera y se reunieron con los otros dos que tenían la vista al frente donde de la espesa niebla comenzaba a dividirse 4 siluetas.

— ¿Son cuatro? ¿No se supone que irían únicamente los arcángeles? — pregunto la rubia. — ¿Gray? — vio que este estaba muy serio. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada. — el Fullbuster únicamente se silencio esperando a que los ángeles llegaran hasta ellos, máximo a una distancia prudente. — Están aquí. — dio un suspiro cruzando los brazos.

Vieron que eran cuatro personas, los arcángeles acompañados de unas hermosas ángeles. La de cabellos rosados había aterrizado para estar atrás del anciano más bajo, mientras que la chica de cabellos azules se postraba junto a Gildarts con una mirada algo temerosa, pero llena de determinación.

Allí fue donde Gray la vio. _A aquella joven e inocente ángel._

**†**

Ambos bandos y estaban reunidos y Makarov tomo la palabra. — Disculpen si nos retrasamos, pero deben saber que vinimos puntuales como siempre.

— Porque me mejor se ahorra las palabras arcángel y terminemos con esto de una vez ¿quiere? — tomo la palabra esta vez el Redfox.

— Como deseen.

— ¡Terminar ni que una mierda! ¡Quiero pelear! — exclamo Natsu lanzándose sobre ellos.

— ¡Natsu espera! — exclamo Lucy cuando Natsu se había lanzado contra los arcángeles que eran los más importantes.

Pero inesperadamente un filosa espada protegió a los arcángeles quienes no habían movido ni un dedo, Meredy había reaccionado justo a tiempo para usarla y alejar al demonio Dragneel antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

— ¿Qué paso? — se pregunto viendo a la pelirrosa que tenía su espada al frente apuntándolo.

— No permitiré que toques a los arcángeles. — amenazo la chica algo temerosa, pero dispuesta a todo para poder proteger a los altos mandos.

— Meredy, guarda tu espada. — Gildarts estaba tan tranquilo, pero no hasta que alguien más intervino.

— Al parecer debemos tomar medidas drásticas. — Juvia también dio un paso adelante y sacando su espada de la funda. — No debemos confiarnos de ellos. — dijo seriamente mirando a los demonios. — Si dan un paso más, entonces nosotras seremos sus oponentes. — dijo abriendo sus hermosas alas un poco como para crear una barrera para los hombres que venían con ellos.

— Me gusta tu actitud. — Gajeel se postro frente al Lord y Lucy. — Ustedes únicamente blanden sus espadas y nosotros iremos tras de ustedes _gehe_.

— Estamos listas cuando quieras, Gajeel-kun.

Gray permaneció en silencio, teniendo toda su atención en la muchacha de cabellos azules que los amenazaba con su espada de filo delgado. Discretamente miro a la chica de pies a cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa, relamiendo sus labios donde sobresalían un poco unos pequeños filosos colmillos.

Natsu y Gajeel estaban ya enfrente de Juvia y Meredy dispuestos a proteger los suyos, hasta que alguien hablo.

— ¡Alto! — exclamo tanto Makarov como Gray, tratando de terminar con el asunto.

Los cuatro miraron a sus respectivos líderes y resignados dieron pasos hacia atrás antes de que se llevara a cabo una pelea innecesaria.

— Terminemos con esto de una vez y ver si llegamos a una decisión. — Gildarts miro a la Loxar. — Juvia, los acuerdos. — le entrego el pergamino a la joven que había guardado su espada en la cintura y recibir aquel pedazo de papel.

— Como usted diga. — recordó rápidamente que ella debía entregar el acuerdo al mismísimo Lord y dudo por unos momentos.

Juvia camino hacia adelante dándose cuenta que el joven demonio también hacia lo mismo, cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, la joven no evito levantar la mirada para ver el rostro del señor de los demonios, sorprendiéndose de ver esos penetrantes ojos grises que no dejaban de verla, odiaba aceptarlo pero… el joven demonios era muy, pero muy apuesto y ella se sonrojo un poco hasta quedarse muda.

Gray únicamente la miro más de cerca, complacido internamente al ver aquel ligero y perceptible rubor en aquellas mejillas pálidas, sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, pero con un tono azulado y sus labios entreabiertos. No había duda alguna, la muchacha era endemoniadamente hermosa, mucho más que las habitantes del infierno con quienes ya había tratado antes, al parecer había algo en ella que atrapo por unos momentos a Lord Fullbuster.

La peliazul extendió lentamente el pergamino sin dejar de mirarlo, rompiendo el contacto visual cuando Gray lo recibió en sus manos, pero lo que provoco que diera un pequeño respingo, fue que sus manos rozaron más de lo que deberían, asustándola un poco por el frio que emanaba de aquel demonios.

— Eres nueva ¿verdad?

— S-Si.

— Buen trabajo, para ser tu primera vez. — el joven dio una burla, pero de manera indirecta. Algo que Juvia no había captado aun, ella únicamente lo que hizo fue no decir nada y regresar a su lugar al lado de Meredy que tenía su mano en su espada por precaución, Juvia lo hizo también, pero ahora llevando discretamente su mano hacia atrás donde estaba su arco.

Natsu, Lucy y Gajeel rodearon a Gray para saber de que era el acuerdo, cuando vieron de qué se trataba pues no entendiendo ni un carajo lo que ellos querían. — ¿Qué cojones?

— Calla Gajeel. — ordeno Gray cerrando el pergamino y mirándolo a los arcángeles. — Les daremos la respuesta dentro de 7 días ¿les parece o no?

— Como quieran, ustedes deciden no nosotros. — dijo el Dreyar finalizando la discusión.

— Entonces nos volveremos a encontrar aquí en 7 días. — Gray dio la orden y cada quien decidió regresar a casa.

Los ángeles asintieron y dieron media vuelta para comenzar a desplazarse a unos árboles para saltar en las copas en tres de ellos para tomar impulso y saltar más alto abriendo sus alas y dominar el vuelto rápido hacia arriba siendo observados por los demonios que estaban abajo.

_Espero verte dentro de 7 días. — Juvia escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza y miro hacia abajo notando la sonrisa del joven demonio para después perderse entre las nubes._

— ¿Acaso el…? — ella se mostró algo confundida y decidió concentrarse para llegar a casa.

Por su parte Gray y los demás decidieron caminar tranquilos hasta llegar al hueco por donde allí llegaron, acercándose a un hoyo donde podía caber perfectamente un cuerpo entero y cada uno salto para ir abajo y regresar al infierno.

— Oigan debieron haber hecho algo, casi me lastima la rosada esa. — Natsu quejándose se había referido a Meredy.

— Fue tu culpa Natsu. — lo regaño Lucy que iba adelantada con Gajeel.

— No es mi culpa que no hubiera diversión. — Natsu cruzo los brazos mientras se dejaba caer.

— Ya Natsu, cuando regresemos por recompensa de tu gran "paciencia" te regalare una cena ¿Qué te parece? — el líder tomo la palabra viendo la cara de felicidad de Natsu.

— ¡¿Enserio?!

— No. — dijo en seco haciendo enfadar al Dragneel.

— ¡Gray! ¡Cuando volvamos te pateare el trasero!

— Ojo, estas amenazando al señor de los demonios amigo.

— Te odio. — resignado, Natsu ya no dijo nada en todo el camino.

**†**

Los cuatro ángeles llegaron con bien a la fortaleza, caminaron para entrar por la puerta principal y recorrer los pasillos.

— Buen trabajo Juvia, Meredy. — dijo el Dreyar.

— Se mostraron muy valientes, tal vez consideremos llevarlas a la siguiente reunión. — Clive sonrió, haciendo que las chicas también lo hicieran, al saber que no decepcionaron a los altos mandos.

— Pueden irse a descansar. — dieron la orden y ambas obedecieron para entrar en la habitación correspondiente.

— ¡Juvia, Meredy! — una pelirroja estaba dentro de la habitación con Lyon. — ¿Están bien? — se acerco para abrazar a cada una. — Me tenían muy preocupada.

— Hemos vuelto con bien Erza-san. — sonrió la Loxar. — Tuvimos mucho cuidado allá.

— Aunque fuera eso, estuve preocupada. — dijo la hermosa pelirroja.

— Menos mal que no paso nada. — interrumpió Lyon acercándose a Juvia. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si.

— Meredy, vamos. — Erza decidió darles algo de privacidad a ambos.

— Tendré que convencer a los altos mandos que me dejen ir con ustedes en la próxima.

— Lyon-sama.

Sintió que la abrazo y ella se alejo con suavidad, ya le había dejado bien claro a Lyon cual era la relación de ambos en este momento. —Lyon-sama, sabes que Juvia no puede corresponderte.

— ¿Por qué Juvia?

— Porque… — inesperadamente recordó el rostro de Gray Fullbuster y se quedo callada.

— ¿Juvia?

— Juvia está cansada Lyon-sama, por favor sal de la habitación. — dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama para levantar las sabanas blancas.

— Pero…

— Por favor. — ella lo miro con ojos suplicantes y Lyon no dijo nada en el momento en que decidió irse, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Juvia se recostó mientras las sabanas caían encima de ella, teniendo los ojos entreabiertos recordando sin querer a Lord Fullbuster, no podía negarlo. Gray Fullbuster era muy apuesto, lástima que fuera un demonio de abajo.

Era un tabú únicamente para los ángeles, nunca enamorarse de un demonio ni menos juntarse con uno ofreciendo tanto cuerpo como alma. Ya que no era permitido entablar relaciones con seres tan pecadores como ellos.

En cambio los demonios no les importaba, únicamente podían hacerlo a su antojo para calmar sus deseos carnales, ya que ellos tenían lo que serian deseos sexuales, ya sea dentro de su misma especie o incluso con ángeles, como hubo algunos casos hace muchos años atrás.

— Juvia no debe de volver a verlo. — dijo cerrando los ojos y quedarse dormida aunque fuera aun de día, varias emociones en un solo rato. Eso decía ella, pero desde su interior ansiaba un poco la curiosidad de saber quién era en realidad, si era únicamente un demonio sádico como los demás o alguien que podría tener sentimientos aunque fuera un poco.

**†**

Entraron al castillo y cada quien fue a sus habitación, como Gray era el señor de los demonios, permitió que sus amigos estuvieran hospedados para no aburrirse. El mencionado había llegado a su habitación dejando atrás su capa y tirándose a la cama relajándose completamente.

— 7 días y a volver al "limite" — dijo perezosamente. — Ojala que sea más interesante la siguiente reunión.

Cerró los ojos un momento y de repente recordó a la joven de cabellos azules que había conocido hace unos momentos en la junta entre demonios y ángeles y no lo negaba, le parecía bastante interesante y era la primera vez que se mostraba interesado en un ángel.

Al parecer las próximas reuniones serian bastante interesantes.

— Oye Gray. — escucho a Gajeel afuera de su habitación y le dio el permiso de pasar.

— ¿Pasa algo Gajeel?

— ¿De verdad volveremos a regresar en 7 días? Ya me estoy fastidiando. — dijo recargándose en el escritorio de madera que había en la enorme habitación.

— No tenemos opción, pero no entiendo el acuerdo de los ángeles. — dijo sacando de sus ropas el pergamino que le entrego la peliazul. — No luchar a menos que sea necesario, al parecer se están contradiciendo.

— Por eso te digo que es una pérdida de tiempo, dejémoslos plantados de una vez. Además no quiero volver a encontrarme con Juvia. — dijo cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Juvia? — repitió el nombre mirando a Gajeel. — ¿Quién es Juvia?

— La chica que acompañaba a la pelirrosa y a los arcángeles.

Gray se mostro interesado y por alguna razón quiso saber más de ella. — ¿La conoces?

— Oye, recuerda de donde provengo. Es normal que la conozca a ella y a la mayoría de los ángeles del cielo. — dijo como no queriendo llevar a la conversación su verdadera naturaleza.

— Si lo sé. No sé porque pregunte si ya recuerdo lo que eres en realidad. — se mostro algo sarcástico. — No es así ¿Ángel Caído?

Unas alas negras sobresalieron de la espalda del Redfox, mientras este cambiaba su rostro a una de pocos amigos. — Si sigues así, no me dejaras opción que moler a golpes esa "linda" carita que tienes.

— Lo siento, me deje llevar. — llevo Gray sus brazos atrás de su nuca usándolos como una almohada. — ¿Que sabes de Juvia? Quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Simplemente curiosidad, ella es un poco diferente a los ángeles con quienes he tratado. Hasta incluso se atrevió a amenazarnos con su espada, tiene coraje la niña.

— Su nombre es Juvia Loxar, mi relación con ella en el tiempo que serví al cielo fue de mejores amigos, nos entendíamos a la perfección, así que las explicaciones sobran, ya te debes de dar una idea de cómo éramos el uno con el otro.

— Si. — dijo algo incomodo el señor de los demonios.

— Ella es una de las jóvenes ángeles mas populares de los cielos, incluso tiene uno que otro pretendiente y mas el molesto del albino de apellido Vastia.

— ¿El tarado de Lyon? — Gray se mostro interesado y se reincorporo sentándose sobre el colchón. — ¿Está interesado en Juvia?

— Así parece, la verdad no sé si Juvia al final le correspondió o no al tarado de Vastia, pero él a cada momento iba a verla con la excusa de charlar o cosas así.

— Aun siendo de bandos separados, ese idiota sí que me fastidia. — dijo mirando hacia la ventana ante la mirada de Gajeel que no comprendió nada lo dicho.

— Eso es lo único que sé. Ya no tengo más información porque recuerda que fui exiliado del cielo, así que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

— De acuerdo, puedes retirarte entonces.

— Por cierto, si decides ir de nuevo hasta el "limite", entonces no cuentes conmigo, estoy cansado de ir y venir únicamente por ellos. — Gajeel camino a la salida. — Nos veremos para la cena y no tardes, no hagas lo que se te antoje solo porque eres el señor de este lugar. — cerro la pesada puerta de madera dejando al pelinegro solo nuevamente.

— Así que ella se llama Juvia y el tarado de Lyon quiere conquistarla, que tontería. — se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. — Muy interesante.

Al parecer Gray Fullbuster comenzó sentir una especie de atracción hacia esa hermosa y pura ángel del cielo, puede que este próximo lapso de tiempo le resulte muy interesante y tentador.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 2: ****C**ielo.

* * *

Ya no podía esperar mas y decidí dar por iniciado este proyecto que la verdad me va a encantar, si las cosas en mi mente están como las planee, este fics tendrá una duración de **10 capítulos exactos** (Claro, si mi mente no me delate a escribir mas cosas XD)

Este fics va dedicado a: **kAeDe-HiMe. **Espero te guste.

**¿Merezco un Review? ¿Te gusto? Mandame un comentario con tus opiniones,todos son bienvenidos y la verdad me abstengo con respecto a malos review, ya lo dije.**

**Nos veremos pronto y para el 25 de diciembre, vendran la actualizacion de mis demas fics. Esperenlos.**

Se despide: **xHinamoriKunx / Ahora: Lady Bernkastel**


	2. Capitulo 2: Cielo

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Pecαdo Pecαminoso** —

**Capítulo II: Cielo.**

**L**os ángeles estaban caminando de un lugar a otro de la fortaleza. Al parecer había un rumor acerca de una nueva reunión de los Arcángeles, todos los ángeles del cielo debían asistir, era un mandato de Dios.

Los residentes del enorme edificio se preguntaban muchas cosas, se suponía que la reciente reunión que habían tenido, fue hace 2 días, eso no tenía sentido… además que habían ya entregado el acuerdo a los demonios apenas unos tres días aproximadamente.

— ¿Que está pasando ahora? — se pregunto Erza estando en su habitación en compañía de Juvia. — Se supone que entregaron recientemente los acuerdos ¿no? Los Arcángeles deben esperar un tiempo determinado.

— Al parecer están tomando medidas en contra de los Demonios, ahora que hay un nuevo Lord, Juvia piensa que lo hacen para no llegar a una guerra entre ambos bandos. — respondió la chica teniendo en sus manos una pequeña taza donde bebía algo de té. — ¿Mas té, Erza-san?

— Gracias. — la pelirroja extendió su tasa para ser de nuevo rellenada por la peliazul que se mostraba algo intranquila. — ¿Te pasa algo Juvia? Desde que regresaste del "limite", has estado rara últimamente.

Obviamente Juvia no iba a decirle que desde que conoció al joven Lord Gray Fullbuster, comenzó a sentirse un poco rara y estar pensando en el últimamente.

— N-No es nada, solamente Juvia está preocupada por la asamblea, es todo.

— Tienes razón, yo también me siento preocupada. — respondió la pelirroja.

Su nombre es Erza Scarlet, ella es una de las ángeles muy populares junto con Juvia y otras más, Erza es conocida como "Titania", ya que ello ha sido capaz de mantener un frente contra demonios en la antigüedad. Ella es hermosa, algo seria y calculadora, pero a la vez tiene buenos sentimientos, se preocupa por sus amigos y los demás ángeles del cielo. Posee un hermoso y envidiable cabello como el escarlata –de eso deriva su nombre-, y ojos de un penetrante color marrón que podría cautivar a cualquiera. Ella es un ángel que está en el equipo elite donde sus integrantes son escogidos por el mismo dios del cielo ¿y para qué sirve un equipo elite? Más adelante se mencionara. Scarlet al parecer tiene una historia antes de volveré en ángel, pero ella al parecer no recuerda nada, eso no es raro entre los ángeles.

Aquella chica que la acompaña era Juvia Loxar, un hermoso ángel de cabellos azules y hermosos ojos profundos de un color oscuro y misterioso, ella es una ángel que está en su proceso de permanecer en la elite como Erza, Juvia tiene muchas cualidades que la hacen la candidata perfecta para ser la pareja de cualquier ángel hombre, pero ella al parecer no está dispuesta a eso, no por el momento. Su única debilidad es que es una chica que se preocupa por los demás que por ella misma, le interesa el bienestar de los demás que el suyo propio, pero eso es algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar, su personalidad es de ser una chica gentil llena de sonrisas, pero cuando la situación lo requería, se volvía fría y calculadora para poder resolver los problemas fácilmente, ella es el interés amoroso de Lyon Vastia, pero Juvia decidió decirle que era imposible corresponder a sus sentimientos, ya que no estaba interesada en el, Juvia estaba esperando al ideal para ella, pero al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que ya lo había encontrado.

La puerta de la habitación había abierto dejando pasar la imagen del antes mencionado Lyon Vastia. — Oigan ustedes. — el peliblanco se mostro un poco serio. — La próxima "Reunión Celestial" será dentro de unas cinco horas aproximadamente, nadie debe faltar como siempre.

— Gracias por la información Lyon-sama. — sonrió cálidamente la Loxar haciendo sonrojar un poco al joven.

— N-No tarden. — dijo algo nervioso y se retiro, no pensaba quedarse ya que en primera estaba en la habitación de Erza y nadie excepto algunas personas, estaban autorizadas para visitar su cuarto y por otra porque no quería interrumpir la conversación de ambas.

El es Lyon Vastia, uno de los ángeles más fuertes y determinantes del cielo. Es un ángel que es un poco seguro de el mismo, está enamorado de Juvia Loxar y aun a pesar de haber recibido un rechazo por parte de ella, aun está dispuesto a hacer algo para estar con ella. Posee cabellos blancos que al parecer ni otro ángel que había el cielo posee. Es muy fuerte, pero piensa que no es lo suficiente y entrena cada día para volverse más fuerte y lo hace por una razón en especial, proteger a Juvia de cualquier cosa, incluso de un demonio, nunca se sabe con exactitud cuando un demonio se atreva a invadir el cielo y atacar. Hay rumores donde dicen que quizás Dios tome la consideración de hacerlo parte del equipo de Elite, pero solo son rumores, tenían todos que esperar el tiempo para su confirmación.

— Lyon se fue tan pronto. — menciono la Scarlet. — Por cierto Juvia, me entere por medio de Meredy que habías rechazado a Lyon ¿es cierto?

— S-Si. — se mostro algo incomoda. — Lyon-sama no es la persona que Juvia está buscando, además… Juvia aun no ha encontrado a aquella persona que es ideal para ella. Además… — permaneció callada un segundo para comer un pedazo de pan.

— ¿Además qué? — se pregunto Erza mirando confundida como Juvia se había quedado en silencio.

— Además, Juvia prometió enamorarse de aquel que le palmaditas en la cabeza. — dijo algo apenada y con aquel bonito color rojizo natural que sobresalía un poco en sus mejillas.

— ¿Y eso? — aun sin parecerle extraño, a Erza le causo algo de ternura. — Ojala lo encuentres. — le sonrió a la peliazul deseándole buena suerte.

— Muchas gracias Erza-san. — la Loxar le correspondió a la sonrisa y cerró los ojos un momento degustando del rico té. — _Aun así… ni siquiera Juvia sabe el porqué de esas palabras, unas palmaditas en la cabeza, siento que ya lo había escuchado o al menos sentir esa emociones, pero además… cuando Juvia miro a ese Lord, hubo un sentimiento de ansiedad y… Juvia tiene el presentimiento de que lo conoce de algún lado. _— dijo muy pensativa mirando su taza de té hasta que Erza rompió el silencio levantándose de la silla donde estaba. — ¿Erza-san?

— Iré a entrenar un poco, necesito quitar el estrés un momento antes de la asamblea. — dijo la mujer tomando su espada, su arco y flechas. — Puedes quedarte aquí un poco más si quieres.

— No te molestes Erza-san, Juvia pensaba retirarse terminando la hora del té. — la peliazul se levanto. — Juvia vera que hacer mientras esperamos la asamblea.

— Por cierto Juvia, al parecer pronto tendremos la llegada de un nuevo ángel.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Ya es hora?

— Si, tal parecer que darán un aviso durante la asamblea.

— Bien, entonces es recomendable no perderla.

Erza asintió y ambas salieron para tomar caminos diferentes, Erza tomo rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento mientras Juvia iba directo a su habitación por el momento. Abrió la puerta blanca de su cuarto y entro para cerrarla tras su espalda e ir a la cama por un momento, se dejo caer para acomodarse mejor entre las sabanas y llevar una mano a su rostro. — Juvia siente que debe recordar algo, pero… ¿Qué es…?

Desde que Juvia había conocido a Lord Fullbuster, comenzó a sentir algo extraño, no sabía muy bien que era, pero la ansiedad que sentía cada vez que lo recordaba o lo mencionaban, la hacía dudar de muchas cosas, incluso dudaba si ir a la próxima reunión entre ángeles y demonios, porque hay una probabilidad de que sea escogida de nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, y en ese lapso de tiempo, comenzó a tener un sueño extraño. Estando ella de protagonista a su parecer y de repente se encontraba con un chico de cabellos oscuros, que comenzó a besarla y abrazarla protectoramente y ese joven era…

Ese chico era…

Era…

— ¿Juvia? — reconoció la voz de Meredy y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose en efecto con la pelirroja e incluso Erza. — Despierta o se nos hará tarde.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-Que hora es? — pregunto medio adormilada.

— Hora de la "Reunión Celestial" — dijo en el momento en que el sonido de unas campanas comenzaba a resonar por toda la fortaleza, ese era el llamado a los ángeles para asistir a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la asamblea.

Ella es Meredy, una de las mejores amigas de Juvia, posee atributos que la convierten en una joven ángel muy hermosa aun a pesar de tener mucho tiempo viviendo en el cielo. Tenía el cabello largo y de un bonito color rosado que hacia resaltar su rostro con sumo detalle. Cuando era humana, tuvo una historia algo trágica, pero eso es algo que aun no se puede mencionar todo a su momento.

— Juvia al parecer se quedo dormida. — dijo levantándose y acomodando sus ropajes blancos. — Debemos irnos ahora.

— Andando. — Erza di la orden y las tres salieron a caminata rápida para ir a la sala de reuniones que estaba casi del otro extremo, no les tardo mucho ya que usaron al momento las alas para desplazarse con más velocidad y poder llegar a tiempo.

Aterrizaron en el pasillo que conectaba con el salón y se noto allí a los tantos ángeles que iban ingresando en orden, ella se integraron para pasar y tomar sus lugares, Erza como era parte del equipo elite, debía estar en su palco correspondiente que se encontraba en la parte de abajo, mientras Juvia y Meredy iban a su palco que era en la parte superior donde allí ya estaba esperando Lyon con los brazos cruzados.

— Creí que no llegarían. — dio el comentario el peliblanco.

— Lo siento Lyon-sama Juvia se había quedado dormida que hasta Meredy y Erza-san tuvieron que ir a recogerme. — se disculpo la Loxar.

— No hace falta Juvia, si tiene que ver contigo entonces no tengo problema.

— Y aquí vamos de nuevo. — susurro nerviosamente la pelirrosa mirando discretamente a Lyon que cedía un asiento a la chica y después se sentaba su lado mirando ambos el salón donde esperarían a los Arcángeles. La habitación estaba compuesta en dos niveles, me refiero a los palcos superiores e inferiores, había alrededor de 10 palcos superiores y 5 palcos inferiores, después había asientos y mesas largas donde allí abarcarían los demás ángeles, teniendo así la vista al frente donde estaban los asientos de los altos mandos, ante una vitrina en especial.

El salón era inmenso que podía acoger a todos los ángeles del cielo, lo que más resaltaba entre todo el salón era un enorme y hermoso vitral que mostraba la imagen de una joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados como si fueran mar, pero de otro color… poseía ojos verdosos y muy bonitos que a la vez causaban ternura a cualquiera que lo viera, luciendo un vestido blanco y con los pies descalzos, en pocas palabras… era la Diosa del cielo. La Diosa Mavis Vermilion, rodeada de nubes, rayos de la luz del sol y con ángeles a su alrededor.

Los Arcángeles habían llegado justo en el momento indicado, todos en silencio se dedicaron a levantarse e inclinar un poco la cabeza para que los altos mandos pidieran a todos descansar para comenzar la junta.

— Agradezco mucho su invitación, esta reunión es para abarcar asuntos que tanto yo como mis compañeros hemos decidido dar a conocer al público. La diosa nos ha dado una nueva tarea, a partir de este momento cada ángel que habita en el cielo se encargara de vigilar la tierra y proteger a los humanos. — hablo el anciano Dreyar mostrando su preocupación leve.

— ¿Qué? — comenzaron los murmullos.

— La diosa está preocupada de que haya mucha maldad y pecado en la tierra de los vivos, los humanos poco a poco van rebajándose, pecando día con día, ya sean pecados leves o pecados severos. — continuo Gildarts cruzando los brazos y teniendo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento. — Cada ángel se le dará el poder de crear una lacrima que les permitirá el paso a la vista de la tierra, vigilaran a los humanos día con día para que al final cuando mueran del cuerpo, se les juzgara para saber cuál será su lugar, con nosotros o ir directo al infierno.

— ¿Entonces quiere decir que ahora nosotros contribuiremos en la tarea de la gran diosa? — pregunto Erza seriamente. — Eso quiere decir que ahora nosotros juzgaremos a los humanos ¿no es cierto?

— Correcto Erza, no podemos dejar que se cometa lo mismo con el caso de Jellal Fernandes — respondió Makarov y la pelirroja mostro una mirada de molestia al haber escuchado ese nombre.

— Además… — hablo una anciana que también estaba allí en ese momento. — No debemos permitir que el infierno siga aumentando de gente, al menos debemos contribuir en el deseo de nuestra diosa, que el mundo esté libre de maldad y sea purificado. — menciono aquella mujer de avanzada edad de nombre Ooba Babasaama.

— También tenemos un aviso con respecto a los aspirantes a la elite. — menciono Dreyar. — En 24 horas la diosa dará el nombramiento de los nuevos miembros y tendrán su primera misión después de varios años.

Lyon miro de reojo a Juvia que estuvo muy atenta con respecto a esas palabras, el maldecía por dentro el hecho de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como estar como uno de los candidatos para entrar a la elite. Lo que también le molestaba, era que su posible entrada es solo por rumores, no se sabía si realmente el entraría, al contrario de Juvia que estaba casi en un porcentaje del 90% de probabilidad que sea elegida.

— Un aviso importante también, hoy tendremos la llegada de un nuevo ángel al cielo, así que todos estarán presentes en "La Fuente" para su bienvenida, por el momento todos ustedes deberán ir al Santuario Sagrado para obtener el don de crear la lacrima y comenzar a observar la tierra. Esta asamblea fue únicamente para dar esos anuncios, por el momento no habrá que crear otro acuerdo, muy pronto tendremos la respuesta de los demonios, pero por si las dudas, deberán estar preparados y ese mismo día tener sus armas sagradas todo el tiempo en caso de un posible ataque a nuestro reino.

— Otra cosa, como la llega la temporada de invierno que será muy larga por mandato de la Diosa, se cambiaran la vestimenta, mas adelante les mandaremos sus vestimentas en sus habitaciones.

— Como usted diga, Makarov-sama.

— La asamblea concluye de manera temprana, ahora todos vayan a ir a Santuario Sagrado. — ordeno y todos se levantaron para dar una reverencia y con estricto orden abandonar el salón.

— ¿Creen que habrá un posible ataque? Los demonios pueden romper los acuerdos que hemos tenido hasta el momento con ellos ¿no les parece? — menciono uno de los Arcángeles, Bob. — Debemos decidir quién ira de nuevo al "limite" para su respuesta.

— Como mi deber como Arcángel, yo deberé ir. — menciono el anciano bajito. — Y ya tengo a las candidatas perfectas para acompañarme.

— Déjame adivinar, la joven "Titania" ¿no? — hablo Ooba.

— Acertaste.

— Me lo imaginaba ¿y quién mas será perfecto para ir allá abajo?

— Juvia Loxar.

— ¿Ella? ¿Estás loco?

— Ooba, no viste el desempeño que mostro Juvia cuando fue la elegida siendo su primera visita allá abajo, además ella será parte de la elite.

— ¿Por qué tan seguro estas Makarov?

— Porque hable con la diosa y ella me confirmo que elegirá a esa niña, además…

_Juvia es muy fuerte, tiene unos pequeños defectos pero ha podido cumplir sus deberes, además su vida pasada no fue fácil al principio hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar la verdadera felicidad, aunque desgraciadamente algo provoco que perdiera la vida. Además, creo que ella tendrá que enfrentar algo que comenzara a confundirla de tal manera._

— No entendí muy bien las palabras de la diosa, pero eso confirma la posibilidad, así que Erza y Juvia irán conmigo al "limite" dentro de los próximos días. Además, no podemos confiarnos del joven Lord.

**†**

Los ángeles estaban en filas rumbo a la entrada del Santuario, era como un enorme Mausoleo blanco como si estuviera hecho de fino mármol que conservaba ese color con un toque elegante, al parecer la Diosa se encargo de darle los mejores detalles y eso cualquiera lo podía notar, incrustaciones de diamantes y joyas preciosas en donde sea, con vitrales que mostraban a los ángeles y uno que sobresalía obviamente era el de la diosa Mavis, la misma imagen que en el salón de la asamblea.

Habían bancas del color del mármol, era como una iglesia donde los ángeles podían venir y recibir una purificación y no caer ante las tentaciones y al frente había una hermosa estatua de mármol de la Diosa Mavis Vermilion, teniendo entre sus manos una especie de Cáliz donde allí brotaba como en cascada agua bendita que tocaba una pequeña fuente.

Cada ángel para recibir el don de crear la lacrima, debía beber de esa agua santa para obtener dicho don y a la vez purificarse, ese era el mandato de Mavis.

— Juvia. — Erza como fue de las primeras en haber entrado al Santuario y salir, espero a la peliazul a que saliera y se le acerco. — Nos llaman los arcángeles.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Para qué nos llamaran?

— Posiblemente sea acerca de la nueva visita al "limite", ya que es dentro de unos pocos días.

— Ya veo. — agacho un poco la cabeza y de nuevo recordó a Gray. — _¿Qué le está pasando a Juvia? De nuevo regresar esta ansiedad._

— ¿Te sientes mal Juvia?

— N-No es nada Erza-san, Juvia cree que es mejor no hacer esperar a los Arcángeles. — dijo la chica actuando natural, convenciendo al instante a la Scarlet.

Lyon y Meredy habían salido y vieron marchar a ambas chicas, Meredy dio un suspiro entendiendo un poco de que se trataba y miro de reojo a Lyon quien apretó un poco los puños de sus manos. — Lyon-san ¿sigues preocupado?

— Sí, tengo algo de temor Meredy.

— ¿Temor? ¿A qué te refieres?

— De no poder proteger a Juvia. Aun a pesar de que los demás me digan que soy uno de los más fuertes, a veces me siento incompetente.

— Juvia me dijo que ella… te había rechazado ¿es verdad?

— No estaba mintiendo. — agacho la cabeza. — Pero estos sentimientos que siento por ella son verdaderos… y es por ella por la cual sigo aquí luchando.

— Lyon-san…

— Por eso mientras ella siga aquí, le daré un significado a mi existencia.

Meredy había sonreído y le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda para que ambos tomaran caminos separados, esperarían la hora para ir a la "Fuente".

**†**

— ¿Juvia también? — se mostro la peliazul preocupada.

— Así es Juvia, tu y Erza me acompañaran al "limite" para escuchar la respuesta de los demonios. — hablo Makarov estando junto a Gildarts. — Ya pronto será el plazo y necesito que ustedes me acompañen ya que son las más capacitadas. Y lo digo por ti Juvia, porque formaras parte de la elite.

— P-Pero aun no se confirma nada, la Diosa no querría a alguien como yo en la elite. — dijo la chica nerviosa, había pensado que era lo mejor nunca más volver allá abajo, no quería volver a encontrarse con ese joven Lord.

— Juvia, tengo la sensación de que algo te molesta ¿no? — menciono la pelirroja. — Estas así desde que regresaste la última vez. ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Acaso el Lord te ofendió o algo sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?

Juvia miro a Makarov y negó con la cabeza. — No es eso, solamente es incomodo para Juvia tener que tratar con demonios, eso es todo.

— Entiendo Juvia, pero te necesito y Erza también. Eres una gran chica y una hermosa ángel, te necesitamos para poder conseguir la respuesta de los demonios.

Juvia se mostro algo incomoda y dio un suspiro. — De acuerdo, Juvia lo hará porque usted se lo pide.

— En unos días nos iremos, así que estén preparadas y las esperare a primera hora en las afueras de la fortaleza. — dio la orden Makarov y ambas decidieron retirarse. — Recuerden la llegada del próximo ángel, sean puntuales.

— Lo haremos maestro. — respondió Titania y ambas se fueron para caminar por los pasillos. — Juvia sabes que puedes confiar en mí, así que puedes decirme lo que te molesta.

— No es nada Erza-san, enserio.

— De acuerdo, no seguiré insistiendo para no molestarte, cuando quieras hablar, ya sabes dónde buscarme.

— Si. — dijo la chica sonriendo un poco.

**†**

Todos los ángeles habían llegado a la hora donde llegaría el nuevo miembro del cielo, La Fuente se trataba de una enorme nube llena de agua bendita, arriba de ella habían mas nubes que dejaban correr agua como cascada y alrededor había más de aquellas almohadas blancas y acolchonadas para que los ángeles estuvieran en la espera de la llegada.

Como el día ya estaba atardeciendo, las nubes se estaban tiñendo de un suave anaranjado, y los rayos del atardecer comenzaron a descender, unos rayos desde lo alto se concentraron en La Fuente, y el agua comenzaba a resplandecer, al igual que la nube donde comenzó a rodear la Fuente por completo.

— Es hora… el ángel está llegando. — menciono Bob.

_Este ángel será frágil al principio, pero conforme vaya pasando el tiempo se volverá muy fuerte, quiero que la cuiden bien, ya que su vida pasada fue dolorosa. Su nombre… Wendy Marvell._

Escucharon la voz de la diosa y todos fijaron su vista en la gran nube que comenzaba a recuperar su forma original, mostrando en el proceso a un cuerpo algo sumergido de una niña que comenzaba a despertar y sacaba medio cuerpo al aire y se abrazo con fuerza sin abrir los ojos. Era una niña de cabellos azules que comenzaba a ser envuelta por una manta blanca lo suficiente para cubrir su cuerpo y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Erza quien estaba volando arriba de ella, sonrió y le extendió la mano. — Bienvenida al cielo, Wendy Marvell.

Así era al nacimiento de un ángel, aquellas almas que dejan el cuerpo son juzgadas por la Diosa mucho antes de morir y se decide si son aceptados en el reino celestial o enviados al infierno. Como menciono la Diosa Mavis al parecer el pasado de esta niña fue dolorosa, pero aun así era una niña buena y con buenos principios, por eso consiguió su lugar para que su alma continúe viviendo en el cielo.

A partir de ahora Wendy formaría parte del Reino de la Diosa Mavis.

**†**

— Juvia, Juvia despierta. — escucho una voz y que alguien la trataba de despertar moviendo su cuerpo que yacía descansando en la cama, abrió poco a poco los ojos dándose cuenta que ya era de día.

— Erza-san… — se dio cuenta que era la pelirroja quien ya vestía con la nueva vestimenta para el frio invierno. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Prepárate, es la hora. Debes vestirte ahora y recoger tus armas. — dijo algo seria la Scarlet. — Es el momento de ir al "limite", tus nuevas vestimentas están en el mueble, te espero afuera.

Juvia se reincorporo y miro que su nueva vestimenta estaba en su escritorio blanco. Tallo sus ojos un momento y se levanto para tomarlas y comenzar a cambiarse. Sentía que la tela era un poco más gruesa y abrigadora, más que su antiguo traje, pero eso no le importo.

De un baúl marrón que había abierto después de vestirse, allí tenía guardada su espada y su arco con su carcaj de flechas preparado. Se dirigió a la salida donde estaba Erza esperándola ya preparada, solo que en su caso ella llevaba dos espadas que el arco que se usaba.

Ambas se miraron y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos encontrando a Makarov en la entrada de la estructura.

— ¿Estas listas?

— Por supuesto Maestro. — respondieron ambas determinantes.

— Entonces vámonos… — ordeno el Arcángel de estatura baja y los tres se dejaron caer para abrir las alas y emprender el viaje.

Juvia se mostró muy insegura y lo único que había hecho era aferrarse a su arco y espada que descansaban en la palma de su mano.

De nuevo… de nuevo lo volvería a ver, tenía que pensar en algo para no fallar en esta pequeña misión, pero en una parte estaba sintiendo una gran ansiedad de la cual no había aun explicación.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 3**: **I**nfierno.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado esta actualización. Como soy algo mala describiendo vestimentas, en mi Perfil encontraran el Link de la imagen.**

**Lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero ya no me dio tiempo revisarlo. **

**Agradecimientos a: ****fullbuster juvia - rita uchiha namikaze - Tsukita-amuto-sc - kAeDe-HiMe - AngelicaDouceur - AnikaSukino 5d - Medaka-chan - CRLNLOVELESS1997 y sinnombreespecifico.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
